


cam.

by cynicalpoisons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camboy!Suna, M/M, MSBY!Osamu, Top Miya Osamu, bottom suna rintarou, suna in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalpoisons/pseuds/cynicalpoisons
Summary: a camboy!suna and msby!osamu short drabble that no one asked for. purely self-indulgent filth with softness. enjoy!
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	cam.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that just came-out of a pure osasuna brain-rot mind and is purely self-indulgent. i'm definitely not a writer so i apologize for any mistakes. i originally posted this as thread but i figured i wanted to share it here. 
> 
> i added some minor stuff here and there, so this one's a bit better than the orignal haha.

Suna is an amateur porn content creator who always wears a skirt, knee-high socks and a pair of cute and tiny panties whenever he films himself masturbating alone in front of the camera. He loves it when the viewers calls him pretty nicknames and make him do dirty stuff during his livestreams.

On one of his streams, a particular viewer’s comment caught his attention because it was quite wholesome despite suna looking so fucked out onscreen with his cock facing the camera, panties down on his thighs, riding a dildo up in his ass, vibrator tied on his cock that’s been leaking for as long as he could remember, skirt hiked up so the viewers could see the full view of his lower body. He’s been holding off his orgasm until he read the comment that made him lose his self-control and just bursted his load on the screen, some even reaching the camera.

The comment came from a viewer with the username ' _onigirissam_ ' and the moment he read the name, he knew who it was from.

The message reads: “ ** _You looked really pretty in those skirt and knee-highs babe. I always love it when you dress-up like this, rinrin._** ”

There was only one person in the world who would call him with that nickname. The only man who he had ever shown this side of him. The only man who ever called him beautiful when he is like this and Rin would just blush whenever he does. He didn’t know his boyfriend would be watching his livestream right now. Sure, Osamu knew he does amateur porn and livestreams even way before they got together. He didn't had any problems about Rin doing his camboy stuffs ever since he opened up about it when they were still dating. " _At the end of the day, yer still mine, Sunarin._ " was the only thing that Osamu said and that gave Suna the assurance and acceptance he need.

But despite that, Osamu never watched any of his video or joined the livestreams. Apart from the fact that he was almost pre-occupied during the entire year since going pro with his twin, he would just casually reason out that “ _I_ _always see you in person so why do I have to watch it?_ ” Sure, it could sometimes get the best of Suna’s overthinking brain and just assumes that his boyfriend is ashamed of what he does but, he had repeatedly told Suna that he's always been proud of him and he that does not make him love his boyfriend any less. As long as Suna is comfortable and is happy for what he does, Osamu is happy as well. 

So when he saw Osamu’s comment on his stream tonight, he couldn’t hold back his orgasm and just blew it all off. Moans and whimpers escaping his lips when he spilled his cum all over the floor, body shaking from the overstimulation and sensitivity coursing through his nerves. He turned off his camera almost immediately and reached out on his phone to call the man who surprised him tonight.

Osamu picked up on the first ring of his phone. He was expecting Suna to call him. “Damn you, 'Samu.”

A loud boisterous laughter just came from the other end. Osamu’s laughters. He misses it so much. He wishes he was there with right now so they could cuddle. "Surprise, baby. Did 'ya like it?"

“I thought you have training today. why were you on my stream?” Osamu could already hear the pout on Suna’s voice when he said it. “Training ended early. 'Tsumu went out with Omi-kun. Bokkun and Shoyo went out to eat. They asked me to come along but I refused. Said 'm off to see ya.” Suna could feel Osamu smiling through the phone.

"How did you even know I had a stream tonight?" Suna asked, skeptic. He knows Osamu rarely uses any social media sites 'cuz in his opinion "it's a distraction" and he only ever posts links on his bird app account. Osamu smirks through the phone "I have my own ways, and no, don't even think about askin' coz I ain't tellin' ya."

Suna just huffs as a response. “Asshole. B-but, d-did you like it though? You never watched any of my streams before. Thought you hated it.” it’s a bit out of character for Suna to be this insecure and unsure. He’s always been proud and confident about himself.

Osamu let out a soft chuckle and suddenly spoke with a voice only reserved for speaking to rin in the bedroom.

“Yeah, I love it. Ya looked really hot and sexy there, rin. Made me almost cum when I opened your streaming link. A fucking sin, really.”

Osamu knows that Suna was in his post-orgasm state so the whimpers and low moans coming out from the other end of the line isn’t surprising. He bet that Suna's been lying on the floor, slowly grinding on his cock in between his thighs and playing with his nipple. “I know you’re playing with yourself, darling. but seriously, get-up and get yourself cleaned.”

“Damn, I thought we could finally have some phone sex.” Suna got up from the floor, slowly reaching for the tissues on the side table. Osamu just chuckled at his lover's statement.

“Can’t do that. I hear 'Tsumu by door now. Should clean myself up too.” Osamu got up from his bed to dispose the tissues strewn everywhere. “I’ll talk to you later, Rin. anymore than this and I'd probably come running home to Hyogo from Osaka.” Suna just giggled at Osamu's statement because knowing his boyfriend for over ten years, he would probably do that. In a heartbeat. 

“Yeah, I missed you lots too. Come home quick so you could keep fucking me senseless again then we can cuddle.”

“Yeah, I'd love that. I’ll be home soon. I’ll hang-up now. still got an early call-time tomorrow. Bye, baby. Love you.”

“Love you too. Say hi to 'Tsumu and Kiyoomi for me. See you.” Suna ended the call at that.

"I should ask 'Samu if he wants to join me in one of my future streams." Suna giggled as he thought to himself. 

"That'll be fun."


End file.
